"The First Year of Life" is planned as a volume to report on the frequency distribution of a number of findings reported on NINCDS Collaborative Perinatal Project children during the first year of their lives. It will include information on birthweight-gestation distribution, bilirubin levels, age at hospital discharge, and distributions of various pathological findings detected during the nursery stay and during the first year of life. Of particular interest will be information regarding brain abnormality as detected during the nursery period. This volume is intended to serve as a general description of the Collaborative Project children during their first year of life and as a reference document for further in-depth studies. The document is in press and publication is expected summer, 1979.